No te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes, no debes
by Nepomucena
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor, corta, ubicada en medio del complot contra Dumbledore. Un encuentro fortuito, extraño y casi predestinado ocurre entre Draco y Hermione que lleva al rubio al tormento y finalmente al enamoramiento.


**Hola a todas, quisiera compartirles una historia corta que he decidido escribir. Estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde hace unos días, tanto que a veces se me cruzaba mientras escribo mi otra historia "cada día, todos los días", por ello puse manos a la obra para traerla aquí y despejarme. Ojala la encuentren de su agrado y sea un feliz entretenimiento y pasen un buen rato leyéndola. Espero puedan dejarme algún comentario o sugerencia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia de acuerdo al universo construido por J K Rowling, sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **NO TE GUSTA, NO LA DESEAS, NO LA AMAS, NO PUEDES...NO DEBES**

Existen ciertas cosas en el mundo que permanecen y que son inevitables, inasibles, confusas para todos. Muggles o magos, a todos nos desconciertan. Tales cosas son cosas triviales, sin importancia, sin trascendencia, pero que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven absolutas, se convierten en una carga difícil de sobrellevar; así son los asuntos del amor. Cualquiera podría decir que el amor es un asunto infinito, existe en todas las formas, surge hasta en la circunstancia menos esperada, sobrepasa las expectativas o simplemente no las alcanza; como sea, el amor es una de esas cosas que permanece en el mundo, aún en las sombras o en los tiempos más obscuros. Muchos lo creen un milagro, otros un don que se le ha otorgado al ser humano para sobrevivir a las calamidades del destino, pero hay quienes piensan que es más bien una atrocidad, una maldición que llega a la vida de los hombres para devorar su espíritu y su voluntad.

Se puede decir que el amor es una cosa imprevisible, a veces modesta, pero siempre... siempre necesaria para la vida y para la muerte; nunca se supo de otro asunto mundano y divino que sirviera a dos amos distintos: a la vida y a la muerte. Así de milagroso y de atroz resulta el amor. Y así de cruel e inhumano conquistaba el corazón frío de los hombres, pero sobre todo de los más jóvenes, que son o los más vulnerables o los más fieros al momento de amar. Ellos son los más susceptibles al amor, ya sea por su vitalidad o por su terquedad, sólo en la pasión de los más jóvenes es que el amor puede echar raíces tan firmes que después se vuelve difícil expulsarlo. Tal vez por eso el amor elige a ese tipo de personas, no lo sabemos con seguridad, o al menos eso siempre se preguntaba Draco Malfoy cada vez que anochecía y se obligaba a sí mismo a la resistencia.

Esa noche lo había superado otra vez, había logrado pasar de largo a todo lo relacionado con la come libros Granger. Una noche más de volver a su sala común con la voluntad rígida y la integridad intacta. Respiró hondo y profundo antes de cerrar las cortinas esmeraldas de su cuarto y cambiarse la ropa. Cada noche el mismo ritual, las mismas frases de auto convencimiento: _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes…_

―No debes ― se repetía como una letanía cada noche, como si fuese un hechizo salvador. Sus obligaciones estaban en otras partes, en su apellido y en la terrible tarea encomendada por aquel que se había apropiado de su familia, Voldemort.

Gruñó de puro desprecio, él no hubiese querido pertenecer al grupo de perros falderos del señor oscuro, odiaba a su padre por haber permitido la sumisión de los Malfoy ante los traumas convertidos en caprichos de ese mago deforme, pero ya no quedaba otra opción, el apellido Malfoy estaba en juego, pero sobre todo la vida de su familia, su madre que había procurado por todos los medios protegerlo y había logrado un trato con Severus . Pero él no se podía arriesgar, no estaba seguro de que la Orden fuese sincera como para ofrecer protección a su familia, él sabía bien que lo que querían era refundirlos en Azkaban, por lo menos; así que debía estar preparado para todo.

Matar a Dumbledore era un paso para ganarse la confianza de Voldemort, o eso al menos le había dicho Severus. Sabía que era un acto ruin, quitarle la vida a un hombre por la espalda, como un vil cobarde, como un maldito malnacido que no es capaz de mirar a los ojos y mandar a la muerte a quien fuese necesario. Así sería visto de ahora en adelante el resto de su vida o lo que le quedara después de haber cometido el acto.

El mundo mágico lo repudiaría, su apellido sería manchado de por vida y cuando todo acabase, si es que acaba bien, con el maldito Potter ganando esta miserable guerra, tendría que soportar injurias y maldiciones antes de que pudiese volver a levantarse de nuevo. En un principio no había tenido problemas con matar al anciano fastidioso, tenía el pensamiento frío y el corazón helado para cumplir con cualquier orden que le mandasen con tal de proteger a su madre de toda la miseria a la que la había condenado su padre, pero poco a poco empezó a dudar de sí mismo, de su convicción y todo gracias a unos ojos chocolate que se le cruzaron en el camino.

No supo exactamente cómo pasó, ya había olvidado el momento exacto en que esos ojos avellana empezaron a ser necesarios. El primer chispazo le llegó cuando se cruzó con ella en uno de los vagones; caminaba, como siempre lo había hecho con la mirada alta, aunque sin fijarse por donde iba, nunca lo hacía, siempre todos le veían y le abrían camino, así siempre había sido y no tendría por qué ser diferente ese año. Aunque una cosa sí lo fue, una sola cosa bastó para que todo cambiara, para que lo que permanecía estático y firme cambiara de sitio y eso fue el haber notado la ausencia de la santurrona Granger del molesto grupo heroico al entrar al expreso escarlata. No supo ni por qué razón lo había notado, muchas veces se había fijado en ellos, pero jamás había prestado demasiada atención, más de lo que fuese necesario para tener información relevante, hasta ese día que los miró reunidos en la estación, conversando, cuchicheando molestamente; apenas les echó un vistazo de unos segundos y pudo notar que ella no estaba.

La extrañeza de no encontrarla con sus ridículos amigos le sorprendió, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Nimiedades insulsas para pasar el rato, se dijo, él tenía cosas que atender. Por lo que entró sin volver la vista ni el pensamiento atrás, hasta que al abrir una puerta se topó con unos ojos llorosos que permanecieron quietos, desconcertados por haberse encontrado con él. Toda la caballería pesada que resguardaba sus emociones se vio subsumida por la intensa mirada llorosa de la chica que se acababa de topar. Algo en su interior pareció derrumbarse, una muralla de piedra parecía haberse cuarteado, sintió dolor y angustia, le urgió una terrible necesidad de empujarla o aventarla al pasillo para dejar de mirar esos ojos aun dominados por el desconcierto.

LA vio abrir y cerrar la boca, parecía querer decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo. Empezó a hervirle la sangre, de rabia, de odio y de incertidumbre. ¿Qué pasó? No lo supo con certeza, aunque siempre se lo preguntaría cada noche, como ahora, repitiendo esa letanía _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes… no debes._ Fue instinto, quizás, o demasiada caballerosidad, vaya que a pesar de ser un engreído hedonista, era amable, ¿no? Nunca estuvo seguro del por qué llevó una mano a su mejilla para atrapar esa lágrima que recorría el rostro de la chica.

Él quedó tan impactado como ella ante la caricia, ella no esperó que fuera tan sutil ni él que su piel fuese tan suave. Su corazón se detuvo, el pánico se apodero de él esta vez; quiso sentir odio y asco por tocarla, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, rogaba a Merlin que en cualquier momento le llegara el impulso de despreciarla como tantas veces había hecho, pero desconocía por qué no podía hacerlo ahora. Ella temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o de incertidumbre…entonces, todo se rompió; como si ambos fueran parte de una escena dentro de una bola de cristal, una de esas baratijas insultantes más por su vulgaridad que por su inutilidad, el cristal se fragmentó.

A lo lejos gritaron su nombre: _¡Hermione!_ Y como si él apenas se enterase cómo se llamaba la soltó, apartó su mano violentamente y la empuñó con fuerza hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma; quería sangrar, quitarse la sensación de la mano. Ella nunca dejó de mirarlo, ya no lloraba, suspiró pesadamente, iba a hablar, lo haría, se veía decidida. Pero no se lo permitió, pensó que si lo hacía, que si escuchaba su voz, sería su condena, total y absoluta, perdería el control ante quién sabe qué angustia que le había surgido en el pecho, entonces fue él quien se adelantó a hablar, fuerte, claro y con todo el odio que le fue posible reunir en ese momento:

―Lárgate de aquí, Hermione – escupió con desprecio y con desesperación.

Ella dio un brinco y corrió, se quitó de en medio. Él la dejó ir, no quiso mirar, se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que tomó el picaporte y levantó la mirada con angustia; había caído en la cuenta de que la llamó por su nombre, su nombre, ella: Hermione, no Granger, no sangresucia, no santurrona o rata de biblioteca, la llamó: Hermione.

La sangre se le fue a la cabeza, volvió la mirada, ella se había detenido antes de pegar la vuelta y perderse en el pasillo, lo miró sin pestañear. Vio llegar a Potter tras ella, y entonces, antes de irse, sonrió hacia él, para él. _Maldita._ Y se esfumó. _Mil veces maldita._ Se fue y nunca volvió a dirigirle la mirada en todo el día, ni en los próximos días, ni en las próximas semanas. _Millones de veces maldita._

Aquella noche maldijo esos ojos cientos y cientos de veces por no dejarlo conciliar el sueño, y así cada noche, cada día, a todas horas, cada segundo. Acudía a clase fatigado y acalorado por la indiferencia con la que ella se desenvolvía. De repente se sorprendió mirándola en el gran comedor, desviaba la mirada con mayor ahínco hacia la mesa Gryffindor hasta encontrarla, pero ella nunca levantaba la mirada. Sospechaba que lo sabía, sabía ella que la miraba, pero jamás levantaba la vista, se negaba mostrarle esos ojos otra vez. Molesto pensó que era lo mejor, al menos alguien tiene un poco de cordura, se dijo. Y desde entonces empezó con sus propios conjuros: _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes… no debes._

Aunque parecía que de poco servía esa cantaleta, durante la noche se convencía de que la seguía odiando, como antes, tal vez un poco más ya no tanto por su condición de sangre o por ser amiga de Potter, sino por el aire digno que se daba al ignorarlo o desviar la mirada, tratarlo como si no existiera, actuaba justo como él debía actuar, con hedonismo y superioridad; la odiaba por eso, la detestaba por eso. Pero durante el día, se sorprendía persiguiéndola. Y es que primero fueron sus ojos, pero después pareció descubrir su aroma.

En clase de pociones se vio animado a sentarse justo un lugar atrás de ella. Nadie pareció notar el cambio de lugar, quizás algunos muy adustos, pero no le importó, hace mucho que se había distanciado de todos. En aquel día le tocó hacer pareja con una insulsa alumna de Ravenclaw, además de insidiosa la encontró tonta. Él tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo, pero siempre permaneciendo atento a la chica de rizos castaños. Percibió a Severus más presuntuoso aquel día, lo mirada interrogandose a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de pareja cuando lo solicitó por la mañana. No dio explicaciones, no tenía por qué darlas, pero Severus lo sospechó una vez que vio a la castaña de Gryffindor llegar y sentarse en su acostumbrado lugar. Aquel día, Hermione sujetó su cabello en una coleta, pero los dedos jugando con sus rizos y el anudado del listón provocaron que el ligero aroma a vainilla se esparciera por todo el lugar, o al menos eso le pareció a Draco. Un abrasador aroma tan delicado como insulso le llenó los pulmones, se preguntó cómo era posible que una sangresucia tuviera un aroma tan embriagante.

En el transcurso de la clase la veía removerse inquieta en su banco, varias veces pensó que voltearía a verlo, pero se quedaba a medio camino y nunca miraba atrás. Él hizo un gesto de desprecio, ¡cómo se daba el lujo de obviarlo! ¡Ella, escuálida y sin encanto! _Maldita, nuevamente maldita._ Cuando la clase hubo terminado, fue el primero en abandonar, no podía soportarlo más, pensó que podría, se llenó de curiosidad, pero era demasiado. Acercarse tanto a la sangresucia iba a terminar matándolo antes de que él lo hiciera con Dumbledore y entonces camino a su sala común susurraba con ímpetu: _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes…no debes._

Un buen día no fue al gran comedor, tenía que ponerse un límite, si iba sabía que no podría evitar voltear a la mesa Gryffindor para buscarla, ya no podía seguir haciendo eso. Draco Malfoy no buscaba, no rogaba, no quería y no amaba.

Bufó con enfado, sintió una ola de calor dominarlo desde el fondo de su pecho. Se quitó la túnica y empezó a quitarse la camisa con desesperación, toda esa vehemencia en su interior gritaba el nombre de Granger, lo tenía harto, asfixiado. Necesitaba quitársela de encima antes de que se volviera incontrolable. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mirada llorosa lo hubiese atrapado? Y ni siquiera supo por qué lloraba. La odiaba, la odiaba cada vez más, cada vez que pensaba en ella se obligaba a aborrecerla. _Maldita, una y mil veces maldita_

Sintió un ardor terrible en su brazo, era la marca _._ Aquel llamado lo traía de regreso a la realidad, lo alejó por un momento de Granger, pero sólo un momento. Llevó sus dedos a recorrer el tatuaje grabado a fuego sobre su blanca piel y se preguntó si Hermione confiaría en su papel doble en esta guerra. Porque de su circunstancia sólo Severus y Dumbledore estaban al tanto y si parte del plan era matar al anciano, sólo la palabra de Snape podría exonerarlo llegado el momento, si es que llegaba.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, guardó silencio para probar suerte y quien quiera que fuera se marchara luego de no obtener respuesta, pero no fue así. Volvieron a tocar y entonces respondió, era Pansy. Quería que fuera con ella al gran comedor, se negó, alegó sentirse mal. La chica volvió a insistir, pero Draco pensó en una forma de despegarse de la come libros Granger y justo antes de que la morena se fuera, abrió la puerta y apenas la dejó hablar; la tomó del brazo y la besó con furia, cerró la puerta de una patada y la tumbó sin preámbulos ni delicadeza a la cama. Necesitaba quitarse de encima a Granger de una buena vez.

Aunque ciertamente el cuerpo exuberante de Pansy de poco ayudó a quitarse a Granger de la cabeza. Escuchó a la morena hablarle de cosas insignificantes, quiso decirle que se fuera, pero supuso que su escandalosa voz lo distraería un poco y evitaría que pensara en la sangresucia, hasta que Pansy la nombro.

Quedó shokeado, pero disimuló lo más que pudo; quedó quieto, aun recostado con el torso desnudo y con los brazos cruzados en su nuca mientras Pansy lo abrazaba y jugueteaba en su pecho. Había mencionado un numerito ridículo de la sangresucia y sus amigos, aunque no dijo más. Quiso preguntar pero no encontraba el modo, no podía sólo preguntar directamente por ella. Tenía que hacerlo de algún modo, y no hallaba cómo; la incertidumbre comenzó a devorarlo. _Maldita Granger._ Otra vez ella, robándole su tranquilidad y la insulsa de Pansy hablando sobre quién sabe qué mierda de vestidos, hasta que algo se le ocurrió cuando la morena preguntó por sus actividades del día.

―Necesito buscar un libro de pociones en la biblioteca, pero no quisiera encontrarme con la come libros Granger…tal vez sea mejor quedarme aquí

―Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes por ella –hacía círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del rubio―dudo que esté en la biblioteca, dicen que descubrió a la comadreja Weasley besuqueándose con otra en el campanario del cobertizo, ahí debe seguir llorando la mojigata

Draco se tensó y repitió en su mente: el campanario del cobertizo. Pansy empezó de parlanchina a relatarle la escena que se armó en el comedor luego de que Ginevra Weasley gritara a su hermano por lo que hizo. Pero luego de eso, dejó de escuchar. ¿será posible que Granger siguiera en el campanario?

La necedad de averiguarlo lo poseyó de pronto. Se levantó sin reparo de la cama pasando a atropellar a Pansy quien se quejó por su actitud.

―Si es cierto que Granger no está en la biblioteca, entonces debo ir antes de que ella vuelva

Decía mientras se vestía como podía. La camisa a penas pudo abrocharla decentemente, ni siquiera se la fajó al pantalón y salió con prisa, antes de que Pansy preguntara otra cosa y entonces no sabría qué contestar, porque con la necesidad que tenía de ir a buscar a Hermione no podría idear una mentira medianamente coherente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, subió escaleras, evitó alumnos, conocidos, profesores. Se cruzó con el dúo Potter-Weasley pero apenas lo notaron, vio al pelirrojo arder como un tomate y a Potter fruncir el ceño. Decidió pasar junto a ellos para saber si podía averiguar si Granger seguía en el campanario.

La comadreja ni lo notó, sólo Potter le dirigió una mirada de soslayo con un gesto de desconfianza, pero él obvio la intención. Caminó con la mirada erguida y las manos en los bolsillos. Potter parecía no querer seguir hablando, quizás por discreción o quizás por habérse encontrado con él, pero agradeció la poca inteligencia de la comadreja porque gracias a su indiscreción obtuvo lo que quería

―…si ella quiere quedarse en el campanario que se quede ahí, luego hablaré con ella…

Draco pasó de largo y siguió caminando pero a paso lento, sumamente lento. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que San Potter espiaba a sus espaldas. Las escaleras para el pasillo al campanario estaban casi frente a él, a unos cuantos metros a la derecha, pero decidió perderse en un pasillo al norte. Ahí quedó quieto y en silencio, con la espalda sobre la pared, esperando que se fueran. _Vulgar comadreja._ Pensó mientras seguía escuchando el tono de voz tan aberrante como asqueroso del pobretón. Cuando dejó de escucharlo hablar, asomó ligeramente para comprobar que se habían ido y entonces corrió escaleras arriba, llegó al primer descanso y se detuvo, no podía llegar todo alebrestado.

¿qué le diría, vine a ver cómo estabas porque Pansy me dijo que el idiota de tu novio te engañó? ¡ _Maldita, maldita sea, soy un idiota!_

―¿Draco?

Volteo asustado por la voz que le llamaba. Tragó saliva, quiso salir corriendo pero no podía hacerlo, no era un cobarde. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pensó en insultarla, cuestionar su presencia, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido, no era la comadreja Weasley para caer en sandeces.

La miró atento, unos cuantos rayos de luz lograban colarse entre las hendiduras de la piedra de la torre cayendo sobre sus rizos; parecía una visión, una extraña visión que sosegaba la angustia que sintió hace unos momentos, no, más bien desde hace días, desde aquella vez en el expreso. Cayó en la cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre: Draco, como él lo había hecho aquel día. ¿Habrá sido consciente de que lo hizo?

Otra vez sus ojos lloraban, una y mil lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, empuñó las manos y subió los escalones que hacían falta para alcanzarla.

―Deja de llorar por él ―demandó limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña con sus pulgares―no seas tonta, no lo vale

Y entonces sintió como ella lo rodeaba, lo envolvía con sus brazos por la cintura y pegaba el rostro a su pecho. La sintió estremecerse, quedó quieto sin estar seguro de reaccionar, a penas levantó sus brazos por la sorpresa. Ella susurró algo que no pudo escuchar o más bien se negó a escuchar. El conjuro que cada noche se repetía volvió a su mente: _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes…no debes_

Pero entonces su voz interior se vio opacada por las palabras que ella pronunció

―No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para este momento...

 _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes…no debes_

―Desde hace meses en el vagón…

 _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas, no puedes…_

―Aquella vez lloré por Ron…

 _no te gusta, no la deseas, no la amas…_

―pero hoy lloré por mí

 _no te gusta, no la amas…_

―por ser tan cobarde y no decirle a Ron que ya no le quería pero también por no levantar la mirada y buscarte

 _no la amas…_

―Pero estás aquí, como aquella vez…

 _La amas._

-Hermione...


End file.
